The lies
by Fudgums
Summary: Never had Fionna thought her life would get so complicated with boyfriends, cheating, drugs, sex and alcohol. AU Highschool.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, it has been awhile since I have been able to write anything. I'm really sorry to the followers of Dry and AAA university, I am currently not sure if AAA university will continue, but dry is done and there may (don't get your hopes up) be a final chapter. AAA university has been hard to write because Im not in college and Im not sure where to go with it. But here is a short teaser to begin the story a whole new High School story.**

She always thought of herself as a good person, always nice and friendly to people, doing community service, and smiling at people she didn't know, but she what she did to him was unforgivable. Fionna had been dating Finn for over a year now, the dream couple, as cake called them. All the lies, and deceit had started on what seemed to be just another fun summer vacation with friends.

"Hurry up Fi!" Cake yelled at her sister while she throw her bags into the car, "I wanna beat all the traffic."

"Im coming!" Fionna mumbled as she shut the door of their small town house.

"We can only say for a day, and I wanna get the most out of it!" Cake retorted.

Fionna quickly threw her bags into the back and hopped into the passenger seat. "Ok, let's go then!"

Cake plunged the keys into the car and revved the engine. "Mocro texted that he just left with Finn, and Jake."

"Perfect!" Fionna squealed giddily.

The car quickly shot out of the driveway and down the road toward route i95.

After an hour or so of driving the black hummer took the exit toward Summerset Beach.

"So Finn, finally gonna go swimming?" Jake giggled.

"Your giggling like a japanese school girl." Finn snapped.

"Like the ones you watch online?" Jake turned lifting his eyebrows up.

Finn's face turned bright red, "SHUT UP!"

"Your girlfriend should replace the internet." Jake sassed

"Yeah, well my girlfriend wants to keep her V-card till she's married," Finn huffed, "If I had my way I would just lay her down on the…"

"We're here." Mocro sighed pulling into an empty spot and turning off the car.

"Beach Party!" Jake yelled opening the door, and running onto to beach with his radio and lawn chair.

Around 30 minutes later a silver SUV pulled in next to the hummer.

"Hey boys," Cake said seductively, "we're here!"

Fionna hopped out of the car, smelling the salty sea air.


	2. Chapter 2

**And the new chapter has arrived with a possible new love interest! Hope you guys like it!**

Finn peaked his head over his beach chair to see his young blonde. He had loved her since his eyes fell on her back in 6th grade, back then though, he didn't have nerve to ask her out. After Gumball rejected her Finn swooped in and got her.

"Finn!" Fionna yelled as she ran across the hot sand, "How's the water?"

"I ah… haven't been in yet…" Finn stuttered.

"Well let's go! We're only here for one day!" Fionna laughed as she grabbed his arm trying to pull him towards the ominous waves.

"Ok…" Finn began to get the chills as the huge 5 inch waves crashed down onto the shores.

Fionna sprinted into the clear water, the waves consuming her. "Come on Finn! The water is great!" Fionna yelled.

Finn froze, looking down at the waves crashing into the shore, "Fi, how about we head up to the boardwalk, get some pizza and cotton candy first?"

"But, we would have to wait an hour before we could swim again…" Fionna winned.

"Perfect!" Finn quickly sprinted back to the group of friends and told them his plan.

"Come on babe," Cake yelled out to Fionna who was still moping in the water, "We're going to the boardwalk!"

"But I wanna swim!" Fionna yelled back.

"Fine then stay here, by yourself!" Cake began to walk away.

Fionna watched as her group of friends walked away without her, like her opinion meant nothing to her. "UGH!" Fionna sat down in the sand, the waves splashing on her back.

"Look out!" A familiar voice yelled.

Fionna turned around to have a surfboard smack her in the face. "What the heck!" She moaned as blood dripped out of nose.

"Did something hit you in the face, or are you just happy to see me without a shirt., Fi?" The teen asked cockyly.

"I don't think I'll ever be happy to see you, Marshall." Fionna snapped as the blood dripped from her broken nose.

"What are you even doing down here in Summerset?" Marshall asked holding out his hand to help her up.

"What? Am I not wealthy enough to be on your beach?" Fionna grabbed his and and got to her feet.

"No, it's just I usually don't see anyone from school down here."

"Well, we are just here on a one day vacation." Fionna huffed as she wiped the blood off her face.

"God, your nose looks bad, come on let's get you patched up." Marshall said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the closest home.

"Marshall! Don't break into this house!" Fionna said as she was dragged off the beach and onto a porch of a large beach manor.

"It's not breaking and entering when it's your own home dummy." Marshall sneered as he opened the door.

"This is… your's?" Fionna asked as she was dragged into the lavish living room.

"Yeah, just don't start telling people at school…" Marshall rummaged through the stainless steel refrigerator. "Sit down on the couch, I'll be over in a second."

"Ok…" Fionna sat down on the white leather couch, it had a gorgeous view of the ocean.

Marshall walked over with a bag of ice. "Put this on your nose, it will stop the bleeding."

"Thanks…" Fionna sighed.

"Why were you sitting in the middle of the ocean?" Marshall asked curiously as he sat down on the recliner next to the couch.

"I was upset." Fionna grumbled.

"Why?"

"Why do you give a shit?"

"Because I just smacked you in the head with my surfboard, and you're one of the only actual cool people at the school."

"My friends ditched me to go to the boardwalk, and I wanted to stay on the beach."

"Why? The boardwalk is a nighttime thing, and the beach is for the day."

"That's what I tried to tell them, but noooo, they wouldn't listen to me at all."

"Sounds like a good group of friends." Marshall said sarcastically.

"Shut up, like your rock band friends, or Ashley are better."

"Yeah, my friends suck, that's why I disappear for the summer."

"Really? They have no idea that you're down here."

"Nope, and don't you dare tell anyone, they'll trash this place like they did my old one."

"If you don't like them why do you hang-out with them?"

"Listen, I'm not gonna get all deep with you." Marshall sighed.

"Whatever."

"Fine, why do you hangout with all your friends if they don't listen to you?"

"Don't try to turn this around."

"Whatever." Marshall mocked.

Fionna pulled the ice pack from her nose, "I think the blood has stopped."

"Alright, you want some water or food?" Marshall lifted his eyebrows, "You know to restore what you lost?"

"Yeah, can you grab me some water?"

Marshall got off the couch and walked back over to the fridge, "So… why are you guys only down here for a day?"

"Cause we don't want to rent a house for the weekend." Fionna sighed, "If I had it my way we'd be staying the whole month."

"Here." Marshall threw the water bottle at Fionna.

Fionna caught the bottle, "Thanks, I better go and catch up with Cake…"

"You're going to the boardwalk?" Marshall asked confused.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where I am, besides I don't want to skip the boardwalk."

"Can't you just see it later tonight?"

"No, we're leaving after dinner."

"That sucks, there is nothing like the boardwalk lights." Marshall grabbed a black beach towel off the table, "Come on, let's hit the beach."

"What?"

"We're going to the beach."

"Why are you doing thing?"

"Doing what?"

"Being nice, and helping me?"

"What can I not be a nice person?"

"Ahh, no. You're known in school for being the biggest jerk."

"Rumors are nasty things ya' know?"

"Come on, this day isn't getting any longer." Fionna grabbed Marshalls hand and they walked out of the house and onto the hot sand.

**Next chapter will be posted: ****_when ever I get time to_**_**write.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"You need to find your balance," Marshall said holding the board in place, "try putting your foot near the middle."

Fionna shifted her foot from the edge to the middle, "I think I got it, let go!"

"Alright, good luck!" Marshall let go of the board and Fionna drifted forward toward the beach.

"Oh god… oh god." Fionna hummed as the surfboard soared across the waves.

"You're doing it! Keep going!" Marshall yelled as he ran for the beach.

"Marshall! I how do I stop?" Fionna screamed as she got closer to the sand.

"You just hit the sand and get ready for impact!"

"WHAT YOU DIDN'T…" before Fionna could finish the surfboard slid onto the sand easily, "MARSHALL! LOOK I DID IT!"

"I know, I was right here!" Marshall sloshed out of the ocean and onto the beach.

"I did it! I surfed!" Fionna ran over and threw her arms around Marshalls neck, "Thank you sooo much!"

"Ah… Fi?" Finn asked as he walked up to the two.

Fionna quickly released her arms and turned around, "Hey Finn, how was the boardwalk?"

"It would have been more fun with you, and Cake is looking for you, she wants to start packing up." Finn glared at Marshall and then back at Fionna.

"Already? Its only four!?" Fionna whined.

"Yeah, well while we were having a fun time on the boardwalk, you were here with 'for a bad time call'." Finn snarled.

"Fionna! There you are girl!" Cake yelled from across the beach.

"Hey Cake… I have a question…" Fionna shot Cake a puppy dog face, as she and Marshall tried to ignore Finns comments.

"What is it baby?" Cake asked.

"Can I stay a few more days?" Fionna begged

"No. I am not paying for a hotel for you." Cake laughed.

"Actually, Marshall has a house." Fionna added.

Cake eyed Marshall, "YOU have a house?"

"Yeah…" Marshall answered.

"I don't know Fi…" Cake shifted uncomfortably.

"Please! You know that I love the be…"

"Fionna, Cake said no." Finn shifted toward Cake.

"You know what Fi, you can stay…" Cake sassed.

"What?!" Marshall, Fi, and Finn asked at the same time.

"Yeah, you two have fun." Cake said as she began to walk back to the car.

"Wait, Fi, but I thought we were going out for pizza tomorrow?" Finn asked shocked.

"Sorry, but we could always go for pizza, I can't always hang at the beach, I promise when I get back I'm yours." Gently Fionna kissed Finn on the cheek.

"Alright, Fionna, be smart.. ok?" Finn slowly, and sadly walked toward the cars where all the friends were gathering.

"I'm always smart." Fionna yelled as she watched Finn walk away.

Marshall walked into the family room rubbing his black hair dry with a towel, "You almost ready to go?"

"I'm ready now." Fionna said getting off the couch.

Marshall grabbed his car keys off the rack and turned to Fionna, "Let's go, the boardwalk closes at midnight."

"It's only eight…"

"Well if you want to do everything then we better hurry." Marshall exited into the warm night air and walked over to his black camaro, "Come on! We only have all night!"

Fionna quickly closed the door behind her and ran over to the car and sat down. The car quickly zoomed out of the garage and down the busy street.

"Marsh, there's a spot there." Fionna pointed to the empty parking spit

"See it." Marshall pulled Into the empty space and put the car into park.

Fionna looked excitedly looked around the bustling amusement park, hearing the screams from the roller coaster, and the smelling sweet sugar from of cotton candy and kettle corn. "This place is awesome," Fionna hopped out of the car, "What are we gonna do first?"

"Not sure yet, maybe the roller coasters and the midway." Marshall climbed out of his car and walked up next to Fionna.

"Come on we gotta hurry, we only got all night!" Fionna mocked as she grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the ticket booth.

Marshall walked up to the ticket booth, "Hey Ronnie, can we get two wristbands."

"Sure, Marshal." Ronnie handed Marshall the bands, "This yo' new girl?"

"NO!" Fionna huffed grabbing the wristband.

"She wishes." Marshall laughed as he watched Fionna struggle to put on her band. "Are you two? It's just a wristband."

"Oh shut up, like you can do it yourself."

"I did..." Marshall held out his wrist showing her his perfectly wrapped wristband.

"Show off." Fionna smirked as she gave him her wrist to put it on.

"We should do the coaster first." Marshall pulled the sticky side to perfectly fit her her wrist.

"I don't really like roller coasters..." Fionna mumbled.

"What...?" Marshall questioned, "Why not?!"

"They just freak me out..."

"Come on, it's gonna be the first ride."

"Marshall... Please no."

"Come on, you always try to act brave and fearless, I wonder what everyone at school will think."

"I wonder what your friends will think when they find out you spend the summer down here."

"Alright, alright, but atleast ride the coaster, you big baby."

Marshall fell over onto his bed, his legs aching from walking. The bright alarm clock projected 1:12 a.m. across the dark room. Marshall slowly pulled off his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket. Slowly he walked into the bathroom and turned on the light, and turned the water on. Slowly he ran his tooth brush under the water and placed a dolup of toothpaste on. He looked up towards the mirror to see the same old thing, nothing. 'It's a good thing girls tell me I'm gorgeous or else I wouldn't know' he thought as he ran the toothbrush through his mouth. After spitting and rinsing he left the bath room heading towards his bed when he noticed the door was askewed. "Hello?" Marshall asked into the dark room.

"Marshall..." Fionna whined, "I think I heard something down stairs."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, something?" Fionna slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.

"It was just the pipes for the water." Marshall said making his way towards the bed.

"Or it could be a bad person, like Ashley!"

Marshall walked over to the door and locked it, "Well whoever it is won't be getting in here." Marshal made his way to the bed, "now you can sleep on the floor."

"THE FLOOR! I am a guest you sleep on the floor."

"I'm the owner, you sleep on the floor!" Marshall said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Don't be rude Marshall..." Fionna said moving her face towards his.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fi." Marshall moved his face closer to hers.

"Fine then... I'll make you get off..." Fionna pushed her lips against his hoping he would pull away, but instead he kissed her back with more force. Slowly she fell back onto the bed, their lips still locked, lustfully Marshall straddled her, his hands running through her blonde hair.

Marshall pulled his lips of hers and hummed "Well I guess neither of us will got off, so good night." He rolled over to his side of the bed and turned out the light leaving Fionna feeling confused and guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna was woken by a loud boom of lightning. She trembled as bursts of lightning lit the dark room. Suddenly the arms wrapped around her body tightened. "It's ok, just some lightning." Marshall whispered into her ear.

"I'm not scared..." Fionna shook as lightning cracked making shadows loom across the room.

"I can feel you twitch with each boom." Marshall wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her closer to him.

"Marshall...stop, I'm dating Finn." Fionna tried to pull away but Marshall's grip just got tighter.

"Didn't you kiss me?" Marshall kept his grip around her.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would get you to sleep on the floor."

"And yet when I kissed you back you didn't pull away."

"I was confused." Fionna huffed finally getting away from his grip.

"Fine then, you can go back to your room." Marshall sneered.

"No!" Fionna started to shiver again.

"Come here." Marshall put his hand on Fionna's shoulder.

Slowly Fionna made her way into his warm arms. His muscles tightened when her body pressed against his. His legs wrapped around hers and the two fell asleep as the storm raged on outside.

Marshall rolled to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. He turned his head and saw Fionna still in a deep sleep. "Get up." He yelled as he smacked her with a pillow.

"Wha.." Fionna exclaimed as she sat up startled,"What the fuck Marshall!"

"Get up, it's raining." Marshall got up and walked to the window and opened the blinds.

"Why did you wake me up?" She sighed as the grey light hit her eyes.

"We're going out to eat. Get ready." Marshall walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Ugh." Fionna fell back into the bed and rolled around until she worked up the strength to get out of the warm bed. Fionna crawled slowly across the floor to the door.

"What are you doing?" Marshall asked as he looked out the bathroom door.

"Mind your own business." Fionna glared at him.

"Well you look stupid..." Marshall chuckled.

Fionna got to her feet and walked over to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"Brushing my teeth."

Fionna strolled into the bathroom and looked around.

"Do you want something?" Marshall asked, his toothbrush hanging in his mouth.

"No..." Fionna stopped and looked into the mirror.

"Seriously... What do you want?" Marshall groaned spitting out the toothpaste.

"You ready for school to start back?" Fionna asked walking back into the bedroom.

Marshall moaned at the word school, "Why do you have to bring that up?"

"Because we only have this week left."

"Yeah, I know that, I just don't want to be thinking about that while I'm here."

"Have you even trained for the starting games?"

"No, why would I?" Marshall left the bathroom and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Because it tells what classes you have to take."

"Fionna, I can get into any class I want in that dumb school."

"It's so unfair, you don't have to do anything and you get awesome powers, while people like Finn and I train all summer."

"Oh shut up, having powers suck, I can't even see my own reflection because of them."

"I would totally trade my reflection for powers."

"Would you really?" Marshall smirked his fang glistening in the grey light.

"Dude! Stop, I would never want to be one of you!"

"Racist." Marshall laughed, putting on a new shirt.

"What! That isn't racist, I just don't want to be a vampire."

"Are you even ready to go? Go get dressed."

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Fionna walked to the door, unlocked it, and then went to her room.

"Fionna!" Marshall yelled from the downstairs, "let's go!"

Fionna walked down wearing her blue bunny shirt and dark blue jeans. "Where are we going?"

"Gino's diner." Marshall answered grabbing his keys off the table, keeping his eyes on her.

"What?" Fionna asked noticing his prolonged gaze.

"Nothing, let's just go." Marshall walked to the door and held it open for her.

Fionna sat down into the old booth, the cushion conforming around her. "So this is Gino's?"

"Yup." Marshall sat across from her, picking up a menu.

Fionna looked down at the raggedy menu. "So, um, what's the best thing?"

"I don't know, what are you into?" Marshall kept his head in his menu, his eyes peeking out to look at her.

"I want something hot, maybe soup."

"Their chicken noodle is pretty good." Marshall put down his menu and looked over at her.

"What are you getting?" Fionna looked into his deep crimson eyes.

"Nothing, just a coffee." Marshall sighed leaning his head on the top of the booth seat.

A white haired waitress walked over to their booth, "Hello welcome to Gino's, what would ya," she paused looking at the black haired boy. "Marshall!"

"Hey... Ashley." Marshall grumbled looking at the waitress.

"What are you doing here? You said you were going to England with your mom." Ashley huffed.

"We got back early babe." Marshall lied shifting out of the booth.

"Why didn't you call me... Wait, why the hell are you here with her?"

"Oh, our parents are friends, so they wanted us to hang out." Marshall quickly ended the conversation by pushing his lips onto Ashley's, her hands ran through his black hair, his hand slipping under her shirt and groping her boob.

Fionna sat awkwardly watching the two consieve their first child.

Marshall pulled his tounge out of her mouth, "We gotta go, this bitch has to train for the games."

"Humans." Ashleu huffed, fixing her shirt.

"Come on Fionna, where is this dumb training facility." Marshall grabbed his coat and walked out the door, leaving Fionna and Ashley in the small diner alone.

Ashley leaned in close to Fionna's face, "Listen bitch, if you try anything, I will know, if anything happens between you two, I will know, and I will kill you."

Fionna sat there, stunned, slowly she got to her feet and walked out the door.


End file.
